


The Spider

by Jokul_Lokison



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokul_Lokison/pseuds/Jokul_Lokison
Summary: He didn't remember much from his past. They wiped it all away. Years of memories and possible people he knew, cared about, were gone. All he knew now was pain and anger.So much anger.Until Soldier came. They could do it. They could destroy all of them. Kill each and every one of them so they could be free.





	1. Prologue

It started with his name.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember it. He couldn't remember a single letter of it. They told him his new name though. Spider. He was only ever called Spider so that became his name.

He hated it.

Next was his friends. He remembers that he had them but what they looked like was lost to him. He couldn't remember a single one. After he forgot what they looked like, their names seemed to just vanish. He cursed them though. Cried for them. Screamed for them. Raged at them. But no matter what he did, they never came for him. To save him.

The next to vanish was small, trivial facts about himself. He couldn't remember his age or when he was born. He couldn't tell you where he was born, what his favorite food was, or even his favorite color. He couldn't seem to remember much of anything about himself other than the fact he used to be loved and cared for.

The part that hurt the most? Was forgetting _them_. The people _he_ cared for most. All he knew was that he would throw away everything for them. If only he could remember them. 

That part hurt the most.

Well, besides the physical torment that was. All that anyone seemed to want to do was torture him. He didn't completely know why but he knew it angered them that he wouldn't kneel and serve them.

They tried some trick of sorts, to force him to do their bidding. Oh how they tried. But it didn't work in their favor.

Oh no, not at all.

He just got angry. His vision swam and his thoughts were at their darkest. He didn't remember much of this either. All he remembers is them sending in Soldier.

Soldier was different though. His eyes were dark, almost dead, and his posture stiff. He fought well. Really well actually. They were quite evenly matched. Made Spider wonder why they waited to bring him in seeing as he was their big guns. But this proved to be another mistake on their part.

Oh yes. Another gruesome mistake.

See, Soldier didn't like being a puppet either. As their fight progressed, his eyes seemed to become livelier. It was exhilarating. Spider loved fighting Soldier. He was so much more durable than his last set of playmates.

Finally, after hours of fighting, they stood panting in front of one another. One a mask of cool indifference but lively eyes. The other was grinning widely and giggling almost hysterically.

Spider wanted to play with Soldier again. So he told the agents.

They were stunned to say the least but agreed as long as he did as he was told. Spider didn't appreciate that bit but if it meant he could play with Soldier again?

It would be worth it.

Especially to see those dead eyes come to life.

* * *

The torment didn't stop after meeting Soldier but it did seem to lessen.

Not by much but semantics.

He was given a new cell. This one slightly larger and with a bed and bathroom attached to it. Apparently, after agreeing to do as told, he had been given some benefits. Of course, he never actually slept in the bed. He much preferred the ceiling after making his own nest.

And any agent stupid enough to disturb his nest?

Well...they weren't alive long enough to see the horror on their friends' faces.

But they did keep to their word. He got to play with Soldier. Neither really losing or winning when they played but that was the beauty of it.

They also sometimes got to go on missions together. The agents though gave him new attire for when he went on these missions. He wore a skin tight suit that allowed him to still be extremely flexible. It also protected him to an extent. Sharp objects seemed unable to penetrate it or just managed to cause shallow wounds depending on the blade. Guns hurt like a bitch though. It was pure black with a white spider insignia on the back. They also gave him a mask. The lenses were one way and angry looking in his opinion. He actually quite enjoyed his targets fear whenever they saw him.

After his first mission though, he came back to find replicas of his same suit in a new dresser in his territory. Some with masks, others with hoods or they just reached far enough to cover the lower part of his face, leaving his eyes free.

He didn't appreciate the agents entering his territory though and made this fact known.

But it was okay in the end. They let him play with Soldier for longer that day so all was well. As long as they didn't do it again.

Then those stupid little agents thought they could _change_ Soldier. He doesn't know exactly what they did but it changed Soldier. For months, they got to play. Spider always looked forward to it. Seeing Soldier's eyes brighten with life. Then they _hurt_ Soldier.

His eyes never brightened as they fought. He seemed to become more like a machine than his Soldier. This was what made Spider angry. He couldn't tell why but seeing the other more dead than before hurt.

And we all know what happens when Spider doesn't appreciate something. He managed to throw Soldier somewhere with a feral snarl. Then he turned his gaze towards the agents by the door. They started to do that when they realized the two didn't attack anyone but each other.

Another mistake it seems.

Spider rushed towards them before Soldier even hit the wall. Before he could stand, Spider had already sunk his teeth into on of the agents. When Soldier was rushing towards him, Spider has broken the other agents neck, ignoring the screaming agent behind him as he slowly died from his venom.

Soldier reached forward, ready to strike, but Spider was faster. Spider grabbed the other's wrist and brought him closer. It was at this time that Spider noticed that Soldier was taller than him but he pushed the thought aside.

He brought the other man closer to himself and glared icy daggers into his eyes. Neither moved. They were pressed chest to chest and if Spider moved even a little bit backwards, he would be pressed into the wall. It was a dangerouse position but one he knew he could easily get out of if needed.

Spider moved his face closer to Soldier, the other watching his every move carefully. Spider wanted to hiss when those eyes still hadn't brightened.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Spider didn't like seeing those dead eyes. "Soldier not good. You get better or no more play time," Spider warned. Soldier's eyes darkened but that was better than being dead.

Spider grinned dangerously, showing off his fangs as he purred, "Agents hurt Soldier again. Spider kill them all. Each. And. Every. One."

Soldier's eyes brightened once more. Life flowed into them and he pressed Spider against the wall. Spider purred victoriously as Soldier nuzzled his neck. He grinned ferally towards where he knew the cameras were, his brown eyes changing into glowing, venomous, green.

That was when Spider made a vow. Not aloud of course, didn't want the agents to get all fidgety. But he vowed to save Soldier. For you see...

Soldier was his.


	2. Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect so many people liking this story. WinterSpider isn't that popular of a ship and while their is a galore of Hydra kidnapping Peter, I wanted one where he seemed to lose himself completely.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who sent Kudos and reviewed. I couldn't stop smiling as I saw more people reading this.
> 
> I also want to let you know some of this universe's Peter's powers. He has the usual super strength, agility, flexibility, and his spidey sense. He also has venom that he injects into whoever he bites and, like Tobey Maguire Spiderman, makes his own webs. His eyes will be explained later!
> 
> Must continue to read if you want to find out!

Spider giggled softly, blood flowing slowly from all of his various wounds that the agents inflicted. He knew the punishment for killing agents, but it hasn't stopped him before and it damn sure won't stop him now.

He never took his eyes from his main tormentor though. He was one of the few agents that he knew by name. Nikolai. He was a tall, muscular man with blonde hair and forest green eyes with skin so pale that Spider could see his veins clearly. He was also the most cruel of all the agents and knew just what to do to make Spider hurt.

Nikolai smiled softly and ran a single finger down Spider's cheek. "You always seem to end up back on my table. A glutton for punishment it seems," he said, his voice surprisingly soft. Spider continued to giggle but his eyes were like stone.

This didn't seem to bother the other man much. He continued to stroke his cheek and then suddenly a blade was slowly pressed into Spider's side.

His giggles ceased as he stiffened but he didn't make a sound. Nikolai's scent always seemed to get even more disgusting when he screamed so he learned quickly not to emit any sounds. The blonde pouted as he took his hand away from the blade still lodged into his side. "You are always so quiet now. Not anything like the urchin we first were handed. Ah, but you had always made the most beautiful of sounds," Nikolai purred softly while grabbing another knife.

This time he left it in Spider's shoulder. Spider merely glared at the man, used to the pain at this point. Nikolai just grinned sadistically at him as he dipped his third knife in some sort of liquid. Spider felt his head start to ache and tried to shuffle away from the knife growing dangerously close to his chest.

"We worked real hard on finding something that will make you more obediant. It might take a few lessons but I know I will enjoy teaching you," the blonde's eyes seemed to darken and his grin turned crazed as he slowly dug the knife into Spider's chest.

Pain.

Pain unlike anything Spider has felt in a long while. He jerked up, his back bending in dangerous contortions for a normal human and blood leaked from where he bit into his own lip.

Luckily, or unluckily, his venom didn't work on himself.

It was Nikolai's turn to giggle as he left the blade in his chest. He took a step back to admire his handy work and to watch Spider writhe in pain.

It truly had been too long.

The pain seemed to flow from his new wound to everywhere in his body. It engulfed him so suddenly that Spider had to break one of his oldest vows.

He screamed.

Tears pricked his eyes as his own blood felt like it was against him. Fire coursed through him and his lungs couldn't seem to take in enough air.

He couldn't hear anything, his vision blurring, but he continued to scream.

Nikolai almost moaned at the sight before him. Spider writhing on his table, knives placed just right that jostling just one would inflict untold amounts of pain so he could hear those delicious sounds.

Those screams.

Spider always had the best screams in his opinion. The way he practically threw his body with each one and how his eyes widened with tears. Red truly did look amazing on his favorite urchin.

He softly stroked Spider's cheek, cooing softly at the other's whimpers. He wished he could punish him further but alas. All good things must come to and end.

With a sadistic gleam in his cold, green eyes, Nikolai started to pull each and every blade from Spider's body.

Each. And. Every. One.

Spider felt a new onslaught of pain as he felt the blade in his calf was removed. It felt so much worse then when it went in. He continued to scream and writhe as the others were removed.

His hand. Shoulders. Sides. Hip. Ankle.

When that cruel hand reached for the one in Spider's chest, he almost begged, _begged_, him to stop. But Spider had already broken one vow. He was so much more determined now to keep the rest. 

This knife was extracted so much slower than when it went in.

Spider wheezed a breathe when it was finally pulled free. The pain still coursed through his body but not with the same intensity it once was. He snarled at the man but didn't try to break free of his restraints. He knew from past experiences that that was a lost cause.

Nikolai smiled down at him running his fingers over his chest wound. Spider flinched and bit his tongue to keep another scream from escaping.

"Always so strong. But dont worry dearest. We will soon fix that," Nikolai smirked sadistically. He waved his hands towards the one way mirror before nodding.

A few minutes later, more agents appeared and quickly released Spider. Had this been a normal day of punishment, Spider would've gladly of shown them what true pain was.

But sadly it wasn't.

Spider was hefted to his feet and dragged back towards his territory. He didn't even try to fight. Too tired from this new torture to even lift his head.

He groaned softly as he was thrown onto his bed haphazardly. He didn't move an inch until all of the agents left. With a small whimper, he pushed himself up and off the bed. His vision blurred dangerously as his wounds continued to bleed but he ignored it all.

He slowly climbed his way up the wall and made himself a nest. He curled up in it once complete and hugged his knees to his chest as tight as he could without injuring himself further.

"Stupid agents. Stupid Nikolai. Hope you all die," he cursed under his breath. Spider continued to curse them but his thoughts then returned to Soldier.

Just as always whenever he was allowed back into his territory.

He hoped he didn't get the other punished as well. It was a new concept for him, worrying for someone else. Hell, he stopped worrying about himself a long time ago.

...how long ago was it?

Spider hissed as his head started to hurt again. Thinking about things that were gone always caused his head to hurt.

He pouted childishly before closing his eyes. He let his inner thoughts fly. He thought of the day when he would paint the base red with all of the agents.

He would take particular pleasure in killing Nikolai.

But in this reoccuring dream he always has, a new scene played. It wasn't just him that was painting the base red. It was him and Soldier. They were killing them all before leaving the scene and escaping.

And that was how Spider fell alseep with a small smile on his face because you see.

It was a beautiful fantasy.


End file.
